


Hot, Cold Feelings

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [23]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Chloe Decker, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, High Heels, Internal Conflict, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knives, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Makeup, Nudism, POV Chloe, Pansexual Mazikeen (Lucifer), Scars, Sexual Content, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Putting labels on things is pretty helpful for Chloe. Labels for herself is tougher. Woman are so…god, it isn’t like she hasn’t kissed other women before. But theyweren’t… Maze.





	Hot, Cold Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I did another Maze/Human Female back in this year February but I got a soft spot for these two. It's a good ship! I hope any shippers get to see this and like it! I know there's a few of us out there and we are VALID. Thanks for reading and any thoughts/comments are so welcomed!

 

*

Putting labels on things is pretty helpful. Chloe likes being organized. It helps her in the law enforcement profession and also for tasks to do at home, and encourages her daughter to be independent and also organized from a young age.

Labels for _herself_ … that's more difficult.

Chloe likes men. She knows this and that's not an idea she has ever questioned. Women are… god, it's so stressful and _difficult_ to put it into words. A beautiful woman has never stopped Chloe in her tracks before, but she has thought about the scent of their perfume or how their hair gleamed in the sunlight, leaving her insides to squirm pleasantly or warm. It's not that she hasn't kissed other women before. It's happened, mostly while drinking excessively. But they _weren't_ …

"Maze."

Her housemate ignores her, lounging out on a kitchen chair like she owns it, candy-red high heels propped up on the countertop. Maze meticulously lines one of her eyes with midnight-colored liner, using the unsharpened edge of a butcher knife to keep her wing straight. It might be the only _straight_ thing about Maze… come to think of it…

" _Maze_ ," Chloe says again, less patiently.

"… What?"

"Could you not do that? It's making me nervous."

Maze snorts out a laugh, glancing up and tossing the knife away, clattering it onto the ground. "Decker, you are such a wuss," she says knowingly, slyly, cocking her head as Chloe's eyes accidentally wander over her bare, lean muscles, over parts of Maze that Chloe's scarred fingers have nestled deep inside, once or twice, well-lubricated, bringing Maze to a roaring, hard orgasm.

"Could you put some clothes on too?" Chloe mumbles, flushing a little.

Another low, amused laugh, this time with Maze's dark-glossy lips roaming, opening against Chloe's skin.

"Mm… _don't push it._ "

*

 


End file.
